


And Breathe Out.

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hurt Lucifer, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2x18 AU in which Charlotte Richards is still dead after the dear Goddess had departed, and it hurts Lucifer more than he thinks it should.





	And Breathe Out.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestion: Listen to 'Start A Riot' by BANNERS while reading. ;))  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXorliBQMxg
> 
> I mean, this fic is really short, but I was listening to this while writing it up, up to you :)

Chloe gasped, as the bullet met it’s mark, Chet's brother and potential killer unceremoniously crumpling to the ground, bullet through his thigh.

She whipped around, and Charlotte- wasn’t beside her. Despite Hector's shot at her she- how did- ? She turned around again, and sure enough, Lucifer wasn’t where he had been.

That didn’t make sense- it hadn’t even been a _second_ \- how did they…?

_Lucifer had to stop doing this._

She ran over to Hector, who was groaning on the ground, assessing where the bullet hit, calling for an ambulance, and ordering security and clearance around the scene, eyes following Dan as he searched for them over to the railing of the pier, something catching his eye.

When he turned to look at her there was dread and panic in his eyes.

“They’re over here!” He called out to her,  Chloe ran over to Dan, eyes scanning over the beach to see Lucifer kneeling over-

_No._

She followed Dan, running across the pier, hurriedly rushing down the wooden steps and across the beach, “Lucifer!”

She slowed down as she approached the scene. Charlotte Richards was slumped on her side, lying unmoving on the beach. No blood, no anything. Dan was checking for a pulse, eager to find any signs of life. And Lucifer’s back was to her, on his knees, head bowed down

“What happened?! What did you do?” Dan shouted at Lucifer, still gently holding Charlotte’s lifeless head on his lap. Dan swallowed, features softening as Lucifer’s red rimmed eyes snapped up to meet his. Lucifer was at loss for words, mouth opening and closing, unable to think of a situation plausible enough.

“Dan!” Chloe reprimanded as she approached Lucifer, kneeling carefully beside him. Chloe’s jaw tightened as she finally saw that Charlotte Richard was dead. She closed her eyes, already feeling sympathy and dread clutch at her heart at what this would mean for Lucifer. Even if Charlotte Richards wasn’t necessarily a good person, both in the eyes of the law and herself, she was _still_ Lucifer’s mother.

Lucifer swallowed, “She’s dead.” He said, voice hoarse. Dan continued to stare at Lucifer, pursing his lips. “Daniel, I had to stop her before she-,” Lucifer stuttered, before finally giving up and slumping back on his legs, not wanting to explain it all again. They didn’t understand anyways, so what good did it bring? Dan felt guilt and sympathy swallow him whole as watched with difficulty as Lucifer try to explain to _him_ why his own mother was dead in front of them.

“We can do that later,” Dan offered gently, eyes kept on Lucifer, whose attention was still on Charlotte’s unmoving form, "I'm so sorry, Lucifer." 

Lucifer shook his head, “I tried to do what was best for everyone. I-I had to keep you all safe.” he choked. Lucifer’s eyes wandered across his mother’s pale face. He knew it wasn’t her, but the sheer image of it was too much. The magnitude of what he felt was heavy in his chest, eyes burning and throat dry.

Chloe frowned. It didn’t make sense; Why Lucifer insisted she, or that they were the ones in danger. But that didn’t matter, not now.

“She’s in a better place now.” He insisted weakly, nodding with a thin smile, voice thick.

Chloe chest tightened, eyebrows arched upwards, placing her hand atop his shoulder to steady him, “Lucifer.”

He couldn’t stop the first sobs that came out his mouth if he tried. They burned his throat, tears easily slipped down his face.  He squeezed his eyes shut, faintly feeling the Detective’s hand on his shoulder, lowering his head and leaning forward as his frame shook.

Chloe brought her other arm around him, pulling his weight down to her, her hand resting on the nape of his neck, the detective's head leaning against his. 

The unbearable weight of all these combined and catastrophic emotions colliding and crashing into him.  

It was overwhelming relief yet grief as she stepped into the nothingness, leaving him, the overwhelming feeling of love as he-

Almost didn’t want her to go.

His mother did love him, he knew this without a doubt. The utmost certainty of this fact was overwhelming.

But it was over.

He slumped in exhaustion against the good detective.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I added images. Lazy writing? Just wanted to write something real quick after tHAT finale? Probably.  
> 1000%+ emotion idek  
> Have at the angst (mind the rushed writing)


End file.
